Chihiro At Your Service
Chihiro At Your Service is a Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote crossover cartoon with Chihiro from the 2002 anime series "Azumanga Daioh" as the co-star of the cartoon. This is the only Looney Tunes cartoon to co-star an anime character. Plot The cartoon opens with the Road Runner (Accelerati Incredibilus) being chased by Wile E. Coyote (Carnivorous Vulgaris), the action pausing while these taxon captions are displayed. Wile E. chases after the Road Runner, but then Wile E. smashes into a wall and finds a newspaper that reads Need help on something? Visit "www.Chihiro.com" to contact Chihiro from Japan to get your problems solved. Wile E. then goes on his computer to contact Chihiro to help him catch the Road Runner. She arrives at Wile E.'s house and helps him with plans. 1. Wile E. uses a jet propelled bodycopter which Chihiro made for him, Wile E. starts up the bodycopter, but then goes out of control and sends Wile E. flying in the sky at a fast speed. He was then going to crash into Chihiro, but she ducks and Wile E. instead crashes into wall. 2. Their next plan is to blow up the Road Runner with an automatic KA-BOOM! bomb that comes with a remote. Wile E. lays some bird seeds for the Road Runner to eat, then Chihiro sets the bomb right next to the Road Runner. However when Wile E. pushes the button on the remote, it fails to activate promptly, and the Road Runner takes off after finishing the bird seeds. He goes up to the bomb and slams it on the ground countless times to make it work, until Chihiro notices that the remote is off and puts it back on, then she pushes the button, and the bomb explodes on Wile E. 3. Wile E. though of the old idea of attaching a dynamite stick to the end of a telescoping device in order to annihilate the Road Runner from afar (which he tried to do in "Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z"). But Chihiro though it would be better to use a boxing glove as an attachment on the telescoping device instead, and she would use it herself. However, instead of launching the stick towards the Road Runner, the device instead knocks Wile E. in the face. 4. Wile E. and Chihiro build a cat trap (full of cats from the Azumanga Daioh anime series) which they both thought of: dig a square pit in the road and fill it with a sheet camouflaged as road. They hide behind a rock and, hearing the Road Runner beep and the trap activate, Wile E. dives in to capture his prey, but Chihiro tries to stop him. But it was too late as Wile E. instantly re-emerges with scratches all over his body. Chihiro comes over to help Wile E. up, but then the cats jump out of the trap and chase both Wile E. and Chihiro in the distance. 5. Chihiro uses a giant sling shot to shoot him to the Road Runner, but he instead smashes into a truck. 6. Chihiro lays some explosive pills for the Road Runner to eat, then Wile E. covers them up with bird seeds to fool the Road Runner. The Road Runner obligingly eats them, but they have no effect as he zooms away. In disgust, Wile E. swallows an explosive pill himself, and then even more disgustedly swallows all of the remaining pills. But then Chihiro sees the bottle's label: "Not effective on Road Runners" which then shocks Wile E. as he falls on his back, and explodes. 7. Chihiro pushes a huge bolder to drop off the cliff to squash the Road Runner, while Wile E. on the bottom of the cliff was waiting for to catch the Road Runner with a net. But as Chihiro dropped the boulder, it squashes Wile E. instead, which disgusts Chihiro. 8. Chihiro then makes a flying Chiyo-Father jet for Wile E. which she saids it can go up to the speed of a Road Runner's. They both aboard the jet, then they take off immediately. They chase the Road Runner, but then the Road Runner makes a U-turn which sends Wile E. and Chihiro into a tunnel where they were about to get hit by a train, but then the jet teleports (which shocks Chihiro since she didn't know that she was able to make the jet teleport in different areas) to a giant pipe they fly into, which sends them to the edge of the cliff. But the jet teleports itself without then, so they both fall, but Chihiro servives when she fell right onto a huge tree branch, while Wile E. is still falling in the distance. After Wile E. and Chihiro failed to catch the Road Runner many times, Chihiro tries to give Wile E. another new plan, but then Wile E. tries to shoot her with a gun, but then Kaorin comes in and scares him away with a loud roar. Kaorin and Chihiro then give Road Runner a whole pack of bird seeds, and they pull down the "THE END" text like a curtain. Category:Cartoons Category:Crossovers Category:Looney Tunes and Anime Crossovers